


Tainted

by Freya1970



Series: Tainted & Closer [1]
Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spurned Vampire Love, Tainted Love, Vampire Biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radu and Michelle have been together for nearly 30 years after his last return.  Michelle finally decides to leave him after catching him in the act of turning another woman into a vampire. Michelle presumes that this woman is to be her replacement.  Radu is torn between letting Michelle go and going after her.  After mulling over their past together, he decides to let Michelle go but finds that he can't stop himself from caring and haunts the cross country train she's on night after night.  Michelle, in the meantime, remembers everything that led up to this moment, from the mysterious vampire who Radu was infatuated with to his recent conquest and decides that the mysterious vampire is a better match for him than she ever was.  In the end, Radu goes insane and swears to destroy Michelle, while Michelle quietly decides to start a new life without Radu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted




End file.
